Z rodziną dobrze wychodzi się tylko na portretach
by Filigranka
Summary: Eryk żył setki lat i miał miliony wspomnień związanych z Corwinem. Niektóre nawet nie były całkiem złe.


Eryk wspomina te chwile, w których nie chciał zabić Corwina... Nieliczne, oj, nieliczne.

Nie jestem zmartwychwstałym Zelaznym ani żadnym z jego spadkobierców.

* * *

**Z rodziną dobrze wychodzi się tylko na portretach**

* * *

Mam tysiące złych wspomnień związanych z Corwinem, dość wiele, by nie wiedzieć, które jest najgorsze – czy to, gdy ten mały bachor śmiał się, nazywając mnie bękartem, czy to, gdy wygrywał w każdej grze, uwodził każdą kobietę swoimi romansiarskimi pieśniami, czy to, gdy zdobywał coraz większą sympatię ojca i bezwzględnie wykorzystywał ten fakt, czy to, gdy powrócił z zapomnienia niczym upiór, zaatakował w bibliotece, prawie wygrał – wygrał! Ze mną, Erykiem, który zawsze był lepszym szermierzem!

Albo może tamten przeklęty pojedynek przez Atuty, zwycięstwo woli rozkapryszonego, zawsze rozpuszczanego dzieciaka!

Och, dobrze, od setek lat nie byliśmy już dziećmi. Ale Corwin zawsze był infantylny, z tą swoją poezją, muzyką, zblazowaniem! Zawsze wino, kobiety, uczty, gry i śpiew, nigdy nie traktował życia poważnie, nawet spór o sukcesję był tyko jeszcze jednym sposobem, by rzucić mi wyzwanie.

Nigdy nie zauważył – czy nie przyjął – jak bardzośmy podobni. Zbyt mnie nienawidził. Błąd, kosztowny błąd. Sam pozbawił się możliwości przewidywania działań przeciwnika. I siedzi teraz, oślepiony, wygłodzony, niczym duch, budząc popłoch w towarzystwie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że miejsce obok Corwina oznacza niełaskę.

Mam też kilka innych wspomnień związanych z tym utrapionym bachorem. Nie negatywnych – satysfakcjonujących. Pokonanie go w pojedynku i zesłanie do Cienia-Ziemi. Porażka Corwina i Bleysa. Moja koronacja. Jego klątwa – nie, to jest zdecydowanie fatalne. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że wrzeszczał tak głośno, iż popsuł bankiet pokoronacyjny – pal sześć, drobiazg, chociaż zniweczył moje plany na noc z pewną brunetką... Znowu te kobiety! Drobiazg. Z innymi skutkami niewyparzonego języka niedoszłego króla borykamy się do dziś. Nie ma to jak odpowiedzialność za kraj u władcy in spe.

Och, pamiętam też jeszcze inne sytuacje. Wcześniejsze. Rozgrywające się całe wieki temu... Czy raczej: mój umysł uparcie przechowuje kilka absolutnie zbędnych obrazków rodzajowych. Rozpraszają. Przeszkadzają. Wypaczają rzeczywistość.

Sprawiają, na przykład, że zamiast tego wychudzonego mężczyzny widzę piękną, szczęśliwą kobietę z niemowlęciem na ręku. Nasza matkę. Tłumaczy mi, że to małe różowe coś to mój brat i mam się nim opiekować. Zupełnie, jakbym tego nie wiedział – jakby jakikolwiek dziesięciolatek mógł tego nie wiedzieć. Mówi też, że mam nie być zazdrosny. Że ona i tata kochają mnie równie mocno. Jakbym tego nie wiedział.

I jakby którykolwiek z Amberytów mógł nie zauważyć, że z okazji moich narodzin nie świętowało całe państwo, że Ober... ojciec nie raczył nawet uporządkować spraw formalnych, wobec czego oficjalnie byłem nieślubnym synem Faielli, Królowej Amberu, oraz nieznanego ojca. Bękartem. Pozostałem nim zresztą do dzisiaj.

Nie przejmowałem się tym wtedy aż tak bardzo. Oberon miał przed sobą długie lata panowania; przeklęta sukcesja nie dzieliła jeszcze rodziny. No, przynajmniej nie całą.

To najstarsze związane z Corwinem wspomnienie. Odległe, zamazane, słabe. Nietrudno je odpędzić. Z pozostałymi bywa znacznie gorzej. Ot, chociażby to, które stawia mi przed oczy nie uzurpatora, a zapłakanego ośmiolatka...

'

Siedziałem u siebie w pokoju, zapamiętale ćwicząc. Szermierkę, oczywiście. Chciałem dorównać Benedyktowi, najlepszemu z nas, pod każdym względem – dziś chyba już nie żyje, ani chybi właśnie dlatego. Wtem bez pukania wpadł beczący, zakrwawiony dzieciak. Corwin. Naszej matki akurat nie było, wyjechała z ojcem, chyba do Rebmy.

— Co się stało? — jęknąłem.

Nie znosiłem zajmować się tym małym, zawsze mi przeszkadzał, wszędzie się za mną włóczył, wszystko chciał robić tak samo. Dobrze, może nie byłem najczulszym bratem, ale, na Jednorożca, miałem szesnaście lat, a on sześć. Jego próby dorównania mi wyglądały komicznie.

— Ja, ja chcia – a – a – łem pobawić się szablą, a ona wbiła mi się w no – o – o – gę — wyjąkał, dzielnie próbując nie płakać.

Niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło, ale i nic dziwnego – do dziś nie wiem, jakim cudem zdołał sobie tak rozorać nogę zwykłą szablą. Miał szczęście, że nie trafił w tętnicę. Jak zawsze utalentowany.

— Jasne, „się wbiła", jakoś, sama z siebie – warknąłem.

Zdenerwowałem się, czy ten dzieciak zawsze musi coś wykombinować kiedy akurat ja jestem za niego odpowiedzialny?

— To twoja wina, nie jej, durniu, żeś się poranił. I to jak! Pokaż dokładniej coś sobie zrobił, fujaro.

Dzieciak spojrzał, obrażony.

– Nie jestem fujarą – wrzasnął przez łzy, ale posłusznie usiadł na sofie, brudząc ją krwią i ziemią.

– Jesteś – mruknąłem, już trochę spokojniej.

Rana była dość głęboka, zanieczyszczona, świeżo rozogniona, lecz opatrzenie jej nie przekraczało moich możliwości. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mama o niczym się nie dowie.

— Nie rycz, bo będziesz jeszcze większą. I nie rób min, bo tak ci zostanie. Skąd ten żwir? Upadłeś po drodze z placu ćwiczeń? — mówiłem coś machinalnie, szukając jednocześnie apteczki.

— Mhm. Na ścieżce — bąknął.

— Na ścieżce — powtórzyłem bezwiednie, znajdując wreszcie torbę z lekami. Przyklęknąłem przy Corwinie i zająłem się jego nogą. — Uważaj, zaboli — dorzuciłem, sięgając po środek odkażający. Owszem, były też bezbolesne, ale uznałem, że mojemu bratu przyda się nauczka. Trzeba mu oddać, że trzymał się dzielnie: tylko syknął. — Czemuś ruszał broń ostrą bez opieki? Jesteś za mały — spytałem nagle.

– Chciałem się nauczyć — szepnął zawstydzony — po kryjomu, żeby być lepszym niż ty czy Benedykt. Zrobić wam niespodziankę. Żeby rodzice byli dumni. I ty też — dodał pospiesznie. Prawie się wzruszyłem, chociaż nie sądzę, żebym dał coś po sobie poznać.

— Też coś — prychnąłem — wiesz doskonale, że nikt nie może być lepszy od Benedykta. Nie bez co najmniej trzech wieków szkolenia.

— Na pewno? Może wystarczy dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat i jedenaście miesięcy? — Dzieciak patrzył na mnie z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Wyglądałby zdecydowanie lepiej, gdyby po policzkach wciąż nie płynęły mu łzy.

— Na pewno. Słowo brata — rzuciłem na odczepnego.

Spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie.

— Dam ci dobrą radę, utrapienie pałacu — zacząłem, starając się nasycić głos ironią — nie możesz wyglądać na zabeczanego smarkacza i mędrca jednocześnie. To żałosne. Zdecyduj się na coś, lepiej na to pierwsze, na drugie brakuje ci kwalifikacji. A teraz zmiataj. Nie rób urażonej miny, wyglądasz z nią jeszcze gorzej. Kompletny brak klasy

Tak, zdecydowanie nie byłem najlepszym opiekunem pod słońcem. Nie nadawałem się do tego, nadal nie nadaję. Może dlatego do dziś nie mam dzieci, choćby nieślubnych. Opatrzność czuwa.

W tej samej chwili, kiedy, wstrzymując łzy, zszedł z kanapy, jakieś resztki empatii uświadomiły mi, że małemu jest autentycznie przykro. I że ma prawo go boleć, a on ma prawo przez to płakać. Że chyba właśnie zamieniam się w naszego ojca. Zakłuło.

— Czekaj! — krzyknąłem.

Zatrzymał się, chyba przestraszony, a ja zakląłem w duchu. Pięknie. I próbuj tu być miły.

— Słuchaj, żartowałem. Znaczy, nie żartowałem co do treści, ale trochę przesadziłem z formą.

Plotłem coś trzy po trzy, a Corwin ewidentnie nic nie rozumiał. Spróbowałem go przytulić, jak nasza matka, i wtedy już całkiem pękł. Zanosił się rozpaczliwym szlochem, przepraszał, że przeszkadzał, że ruszał szablę, że żyje. Poczułem się jeszcze gorzej.

— Ej, cicho, nie płacz, nie płacz, chcesz, żebym oszalał, ciii, już cię przecież nie boli, cicho, cicho, bo zabiję ciebie albo siebie, no ciii, proszę — perswadowałem.

Powoli się uspokajał. Ja, ocierając mu łzy, kląłem w myślach. W końcu wtulił się we mnie i umilkł na dobre, wyczerpany. Trzymałem go przez chwilę, szczupłe stworzonko z wielkimi oczami. W jakimś porywie czułości pocałowałem go w czoło, potem w policzki, jeszcze mokre i słone od płaczu. Prawie mnie zadusił z wdzięczności.

— Kocham cię, Eryku, jak mamę i tatę, tak bardzo kocham tylko was — powtarzał.

Głupi dzieciak. Też go kochałem w tamte spokojne dni, może nawet nadal kocham w jakiś obłąkany sposób, ale co z tego?

Nawet nie pamiętam, jak ta cała historia się skończyła, tylko ten jeden wycinek, utrudniający spokojne świętowanie kolejnej rocznicy mojej koronacji. Oczywiście, mógłbym po prostu nie zmuszać Corwina do uczestnictwa w uroczystości – ale moi wrogowie na pewno by to zauważyli i wykorzystali. Poza tym, jemu się też coś należy od życia, choćby raz do roku.

Staram się po prostu nie patrzeć w jego kierunku. A jeśli już – to zawsze z tryumfem. Co nie jest zresztą specjalnie trudne. Tamtego rozbeczanego smarkacza już dawno nie ma, odszedł w przeszłość jak dobre dni. Trudno, bywa. Poza tym, nawet wtedy zdarzały się fatalne chwile, fatalne noce... Takie, które naprawdę chciałbym wymazać z pamięci.

'

Tamtej umierała w połogu nasza matka, Faiella, królowa Amberu. Oberona akurat nie było – co nie znaczy, że jej nie kochał. Właściwie sądzę, że kochał ją najbardziej spośród wszystkich swoich kobiet. Po prostu, kiedy wyjeżdżał stan Faielli nie był jeszcze tak tragiczny. Gdyby przypuszczał, że sprawy mogą przybrać taki obrót nie ruszyłby się pewnie z zamku. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Z Corwinem byliśmy pozostawieni samym sobie. Lekarze ratowali naszą matkę, służba krzątała się wokół nich i Deirdre – zresztą, miałem już dwadzieścia dwa lata, oczekiwano, że jakoś zajmę się młodszym bratem, przygotuję na najgorsze.

Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak, więc wolałem tę sprawę pozostawić jej własnemu biegowi. Co było błędem, bo małego wystarczyło na chwilę spuścić z oka, by dopadł do pokoju mamy i dowiedział się o jej stanie. Kolejny obraz, tym razem przeraźliwie wyraźny.

— Nie pozwól, żeby umarła, proszę, Eryku, zrób coś! Każ im ją wyleczyć, każ im, błagam!

Dwunastolatek dosłownie klęczał przede mną. Jakbym mógł cokolwiek zmienić, jakby mi samemu nie zależało na jej zdrowiu. Nie pamiętam, co powiedziałem, podnosząc go z kolan, na pewno coś głupiego, pamiętam tylko wyraz twarzy Corwina wtedy i potem, kiedy zabrałem go do naszej matki, żeby mógł się pożegnać. Sądziłem, że tak będzie lepiej i chyba rzeczywiście było. Kazałem mu być dzielnym, więc nie płakał, jednak wargi mu się trzęsły, mocno zaciskał piąstki.

Później, po tym wszystkim, co muszę zapominać, nadal, mimo upływu tylu wieków, dzieciak dostał jakieś środki uspokajające. Mnie też by się przydały, ale ktoś powinien zachować trzeźwy umysł w całym tym bałaganie; musiałem zawiadomić ojca (po prawdzie, niewiele się spóźnił, dopadł bram pałacu ledwie kilka godzin po jej śmierci, toteż chyba rozminął się z wysłaną wiadomością), zacząć przygotowania do pogrzebu. Oberon zniknął, jak zawsze całkowicie pochłonięty własną stratą. Ja wypiłem zdecydowanie za dużo alkoholu i poszedłem do sypialni. Po drodze zajrzałem do pokoju Corwina.

Zdążył się już obudzić, środki chemiczne zawsze miały na niego słaby wpływ (o czym zapomniałem poinformować tę przeklętą klinikę w Cieniu-Ziemi, niech to szlag). Siedział na swoim łóżku, płacząc w poduszkę, o co nie mogłem mieć do niego pretensji. Wszedłem do pokoju, trochę wstawiony, ale nie aż tak bardzo, żeby zaniepokoić małego – zresztą, był przyzwyczajony, w tamtych latach sporo się balowało. Spróbowałem powiedzieć coś pocieszającego, co oczywiście nie mogło zabrzmieć szczerze. W końcu kazałem mu zabrać stare pluszaki, które skądś wyciągnął i pójść do mnie. Tamtą noc przespaliśmy razem, podobnie jak kilka następnych, co miało tę dobrą stronę, że powstrzymało mnie przed popadnięciem w nałóg alkoholowy – najchętniej piłbym bez przerwy, jednak obecność brata budziła we mnie resztki poczucia odpowiedzialności. Trzeba przyznać, że mały zachowywał się nieźle, nie rozrabiał, nie krzyczał, nie miał żalu do siostry, nie pytał o ojca, który raczył ukazać się nam dopiero tuż przed pogrzebem.

Tak, to wspomnienie było wyjątkowo... irytujące. Przez te kilka nocy znowu przytulałem Corwina, znowu scałowywałem mu łzy z twarzy, zapewniając, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży, tylko tym razem sam czułem się co najmniej równie zrozpaczony.

Jeszcze jakieś strzępy, przechowywane w pamięci? Kolejny kamyk do niezbyt zadbanego ogródka wyrzutów sumienia? Nie wiem. Później nienawidziliśmy się już z całego serca, a okres dzieciństwa Amberyty trwa wyjątkowo krótko w stosunku do całego jego życia. Cóż znaczy dwadzieścia lat wobec kilkuset? Niewiele. Prawie nic. Ale pamiętam jeszcze jedno...

'

Zostawiałem go w Cieniu-Ziemi, pośród szalejące zarazy. Na bardzo prawdopodobną śmierć. Nie zabiłem go wcześniej – nie, żebym tego nie planował, po prostu od zamiarów trudno czasem przejść do czynów. Stałem nad nim, nieprzytomnym, na którejś z leśnych polan i nie umiałem zadać ciosu, z wielu różnych powodów. Musiałem kombinować, stąd ten pomysł z jakimś Cieniem, nękanym przez choroby – coś na kształt zakładu z losem, bo Corwin, znając jego odporność, mógł wyjść z tej opresji cało. Czułem się tchórzem.

Potem, po piekielnym rajdzie, kiedy porzucałem go w jednym z miast, niechcący dotknąłem jego dłoni. Były przeraźliwie zimne i najlepiej pamiętam własną, kompletnie irracjonalną reakcję: zacząłem je trzeć, rozgrzewając, w jakimś niezrozumiałym odruchu troski. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomiłem sobie absurdalność sytuacji – i nadal nie umiałem puścić jego rąk. Gdyby ocknął się w tym momencie, zabrałbym go z powrotem do zamku, w drodze wymyślając jakąś bajeczkę, w którą nikt by nie uwierzył. Ale nadal leżał zemdlony, a ja w końcu wziąłem się w garść.

Nigdy nie podszedłem do jego krańca stołu, nigdy nie odwiedziłem w celi, przymykając tylko oczy na działania lorda Reina. Nie zamierzałem ściągać na Corwina niebezpieczeństwa, a tym właśnie byłoby okazanie mu jakiejkolwiek łaski czy zainteresowania. Nasze rodzeństwo mogłoby uznać, że jest niebezpieczny i pozbyć się go... A z jakiegoś powodu czułem się odpowiedzialny za to, że trafił w sam środek wielopiętrowej intrygi bez żadnej znajomości ostatnich wydarzeń. Cóż, byłem odpowiedzialny. Ale naprawdę próbowałem to powstrzymać – gdyby w szpitalu utrzymali go w uśpieniu jeszcze kilka tygodni wszystko ułożyłoby się inaczej.

Że w efekcie mojej troski ostatnie trzy lata spędził w celi, oślepiony, wygłodzony, przeklinający życie oraz mnie? Trudno, bycie Amberytą ma swoje wady. Wynagrodzę mu.

Jakoś. Kiedyś. Nie dzisiaj.


End file.
